


Lucy Skywalker - O Retorno de Jedi

by Star_Lighter



Series: Star Wars - A saga de Lucy Skywalker [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Female Luke, Female Luke Skywalker, Gen, Lucy Skywalker - Freeform, Luke Skywalker is a girl, Rule 63
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lighter/pseuds/Star_Lighter
Summary: A batalha final contra o Império se aproxima, com a construção de outra Estrela da Morte e a presença do próprio Imperador, bem como o embate destinado entre Lucy Skywalker e seu pai, Darth Vader.Mas antes, ela deve ajudar os amigos a resgatar Han Solo, ainda congelado em carbonita e nas mãos de Jabba
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Star Wars - A saga de Lucy Skywalker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943026
Kudos: 9





	1. De volta a Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> Enfim chegou O Retorno de Jedi! O grande desfecho da saga de Lucy Skywalker
> 
> O fim está próximo, espero que continuem a gostar de Lucy até o fim

Darth Vader foi enviado pelo Imperador para supervisionar a construção atrasada da Segunda Estrela da Morte. O comandante Jerjerrod alegou ter pouca mão-de-obra até saber que Palpatine estava a caminho, então garantiu que seus homens dobrariam os esforços e o projeto seria entregue a tempo.

Fora fácil, usar o medo sempre funcionava.

Vader dirigiu-se à sua câmara particular previamente preparada. Ali dentro, tentou alcançar sua filha na Força. Chamava em voz alta:

\-- Lucy. Lucy, una-se a mim no lado sombrio da Força. Minha filha. É o único caminho. Lucy... Lucy...

Ela estava longe, evitando o pai.

Mas não poderia fugir dele para sempre, seus caminhos eventualmente se cruzariam de novo, era apenas uma questão de tempo. Ele mostraria a verdade a ela, a traria para o lado sombrio, os dois enfrentariam Palpatine juntos.

E então governariam a galáxia como pai e filha.

***

Lucy contemplava uma linda paisagem, um lago que cintilava com a luz do sol, junto a construções de arquitetura bem trabalhada e ornamentada, tudo circulado por altas montanhas.

Ela não sabia como, mas sabia que era Naboo, e sentia uma conexão com aquele planeta.

Na margem do lago, Lucy segurava o amuleto de japor. Ultimamente ganhara o hábito de olhar longamente para ele e pensar em como seria sua mãe, que se casara com...

Queria saber mais sobre ela. Talvez ela a ajudasse a compreender melhor o pai.

\-- Lucy.

Ela olhou para o lado. Uma mulher muito bonita sorria suavemente, também admirando a linda vista. Ela voltou-se para Lucy, e a jovem percebeu que apesar de sorrir, a mulher tinha uma profunda tristeza no olhar.

\-- Ainda tinha bondade nele. Eu sei. Eu sei que... tinha – ela falou num sussurro fraco.

Lucy arregalou os olhos. Reconhecia aquela mulher de sonhos, então ela só podia ser...

\-- Você é...

_Lucy..._

De repente ela estava de volta a Bespin, sua mão acabara de ser cortada, e Vader estava diante dela. Entre as respirações mecânicas, ele repetiu a temida frase:

\-- Eu sou seu pai – ele estendeu a mão – Lucy, una-se a mim.

Para sua surpresa, Lucy viu-se aceitando, e apertando a mão de Vader com a que lhe sobrara. O homem de armadura a ajudou a se pôr de pé, e levou a mão à sua bochecha. Seus dedos enluvados traçaram os contornos de seu rosto ternamente.

_Lucy..._

Lucy acordou com um sobressalto, e imediatamente sentiu-se frustrada. A voz chamando seu nome era a de Vader, fora ele quem interrompera seu sonho. Mesmo tão longe, e apesar de todos os esforços para fugir dele, o lorde Sith conseguira falar em sua cabeça de novo, no momento mais inoportuno.

Aquela mulher de antes era sua mãe, e queria ter tido a chance de falar com ela. Em vez disso, teve que ver a si mesma abraçando o lado sombrio como o pai.

Podia ter sido mais do que só um sonho, talvez uma visão da Força? Mestre Yoda disse que ela poderia ver o futuro e o passado, e ela sonhara com os pais mais de uma vez antes, então era possível que fosse realmente um vislumbre de sua mãe, trazido a ela pela Força para comunicar alguma coisa. Antes da interferência de Vader.

Lucy tirou o amuleto de baixo da roupa e olhou de novo para ele.

Se pudesse, teria feito tantas perguntas a ela. O que a levara a casar com o homem que viria a ser Darth Vader?

Pensou no que ela tinha falado, “ainda tinha bondade nele”, e como ele a tocara com carinho na outra visão. Lucy sabia que antes ele fora um bom homem, um herói de guerra. Mas como ele poderia ter mudado tanto?

Será que poderia voltar a ser aquele bom homem?

Lucy balançou a cabeça. Eram dúvidas demais, mas não era hora de respondê-las.

Os sóis gêmeos de Tatooine já nasceram, ela viu pela janela da cabana de Obi-Wan. Quando deixou este planeta desértico, cerca de quatro anos atrás, pensara que nunca mais voltaria, mas as circunstâncias da vida podiam levar aos lugares mais imprevisíveis, ou voltar a eles.

A casa do velho mestre fora um refúgio para Lucy nos últimos meses, onde complementara seus estudos Jedi com as anotações feitas por Kenobi, e conseguira construir um novo sabre de luz, seguindo as instruções deixadas especificamente para ela.

A nova arma tinha uma lâmina verde-esmeralda, diferente da de seu pai e de Obi-Wan. Lucy já tivera a oportunidade de experimentá-la. Funcionava perfeitamente, como um sabre de luz devia funcionar, e talvez ela tivesse que usá-lo novamente. Embora esperasse não precisar.

Boba Fett trouxera Han para Jabba, e Lando não voltara da infiltração no seu palácio no deserto. Lucy enviara R2 e C3PO com uma mensagem para o Hutt, na esperança de facilitar o próximo passo do plano.

Um dia antes, Leia também partira para uma nova tentativa, disfarçada de caçador de recompensas Ubese, e não dera mais notícias. Era hora de Lucy ir também e trazer todos de volta.

Pouco mais de uma semana atrás, ao se infiltrar no prédio do Sol Negro à procura de Leia, o contrabandista e membro freelance da Rebelião, Dash Rendar, fornecera a Lucy novas roupas, entre elas uma túnica negra que, apesar de não ser exatamente como os robes que os Jedi usavam na Antiga República, se assemelhava bastante.

Lucy com certeza pareceria uma Jedi legítima quando entrasse no palácio de Jabba.

Para completar o figurino, ela cobriu-se com um manto marrom de capuz que pertencera a Ben. Agora parecia mesmo uma cavaleira Jedi, e era hora de agir como tal.


	2. Missão ao Palácio de Jabba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, vestida a rigor como Jedi, entra no palácio de Jabba the Hutt para resgatar Han e Leia, mas encontra alguns obstáculos perigosos, outros bastante inesperados

Lucy usou a Força para abrir as grandes portas de metal do palácio de Jabba. Um feito que alguns meses atrás teria sido muito difícil para ela veio naturalmente agora.

Adentrando no palácio, dois guardas gamorreanos vieram a seu encontro para barra-la, mas foram facilmente afastados com a Força.

O próximo a aparecer foi Bib Fortuna, o mordomo Twi’lek de Jabba, que a abordou quando se aproximava da sala do trono, completamente silenciosa. Devia ser o sono reparador depois de horas de orgia.

\-- Você é Lucy Skywalker. Não tem permissão para entrar aqui.

\-- Eu preciso falar com Jabba – ela pensou ter visto Leia por cima do ombro do Twi’lek, deitada ao lado de um Jabba adormecido.

\-- O Grande Jabba está dormindo. Você não falará com ele. Não haverá negociação...

\-- Você vai me levar ao Jabba agora.

\-- Eu vou levá-la ao Jabba agora – Fortuna indicou o caminho a Lucy, que acrescentou:

\-- Você serve bem a seu mestre.

\-- Eu sirvo bem a meu mestre.

\-- Será recompensado.

\-- Serei recompensado.

Lucy não pôde deixar de sorrir por baixo do capuz, orgulhosa por estar tão afiada no truque mental da Força, mas sem perder a concentração em Fortuna.

Jabba dormia em seu trono, uma imagem nojenta a ponto de não ser tão imponente quanto ele pretendia que fosse. Como Lucy pensara, aquela ao lado dele era Leia, trajando uma veste mínima de escrava e acorrentada ao Hutt. Lucy sentiu raiva crescer em seu peito, mas primeiro precisava tentar convencer Jabba.

\-- Finalmente! A madame Lucy veio me salvar! – C3PO exclamou aliviado.

Bib Fortuna acordou Jabba e apresentou Lucy diante dele.

\-- Lucy Skywalker, Cavaleira Jedi.

\-- Seu idiota! – Jabba bradou enfurecido – Eu disse para você não admiti-la!

\-- Eu devo ter permissão para falar.

\-- Ela deve ter permissão para falar – Fortuna respondeu. Jabba ficou mais furioso ainda.

\-- Seu idiota de mente fraca! Ela está usando o truque mental em você! – o Hutt empurrou o mordomo para longe. Lucy baixou o capuz para olhá-lo nos olhos.

\-- Vai me entregar o capitão Solo e o wookie.

\-- Seus poderes mentais não funcionam comigo, garota – Jabba riu zombeteiramente, e todos lá dentro riram com ele. Lucy permaneceu impassível.

\-- Mesmo assim, eu vou levar o capitão Solo e seus amigos. Você pode lucrar com isso ou ser destruído. A escolha é sua, mas é bom não subestimar os meus poderes.

\-- Madame Lucy, a senhorita está em cima do...

\-- Não serei ameaçado por uma reles menina – Jabba interrompeu C3PO – Não haverá barganha, jovem Jedi, mas ofereço que você seja minha. Um Jedi, e do sexo feminino, um prêmio que não vou deixar escapar. Você será minha nova escrava pessoal, ficará a meu lado para sempre.

Ele puxou a corrente de Leia para enfatizar o que estava dizendo. Os guardas deram um passo em direção a Lucy. A Jedi agiu rápido e o blaster de um deles voou para sua mão.

Um guarda gamorreano agarrou seu braço e desviou o cano da arma para cima, e ela abriu fogo contra o teto. O Hutt apertou um botão em seu trono e o chão se abriu abaixo de Lucy.

Ela e o guarda caíram numa câmara subterrânea cheia de areia e ossos. Um portão de metal se abriu, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de C3PO veio de cima, completamente apavorado:

\-- Oh, não! O Rancor!

O monstro gigante de dentes e garras enormes agarrou o gamorreano, a presa mais fácil, e com uma mordida arrancou sua cabeça. Lá em cima os outros guardas e Jabba riam.

Lucy era a próxima. Ela pegou o maior osso que encontrou à vista antes do Rancor agarrá-la, e quando ele abriu a boca para engoli-la, jogou-o lá dentro. O monstro a largou com um urro, mas ainda estava entre ela e a saída.

Lucy se esquivou de suas garras e correu, mas o portão estava trancado, e ela encurralada.

Ou não. O Rancor passava pelo portão de onde saíra, e na parede ao lado havia um botão para fechá-lo. Lucy apanhou uma pedra e a jogou, acertando o botão em cheio. O portão despencou sobre o Rancor.

Lucy respirou aliviada por uma fração de segundo diante do monstro morto antes de Jabba gritar enfurecido e mais guardas entrarem e a arrastarem para fora.

De volta à sala do trono, outros lacaios de Jabba traziam Han e Chewie.

\-- Han! – Lucy exclamou. Era um alívio vê-lo fora da carbonita.

\-- Lucy! Opa, juntos de novo, não é?

\-- Eu não perderia essa.

\-- Como é que vão as coisas?

\-- O mesmo de sempre.

\-- Tão mal assim? – os três foram trazidos diante do Hutt – Cadê a Leia?

\-- Estou aqui – ela respondeu do trono. Jabba falou e C3PO traduziu.

\-- Oh, céus! Sua dignificência, o grande Jabba o Hutt, decreta que todos os prisioneiros do sexo masculino sejam exterminados imediatamente.

\-- Eu não gosto de esperar. Você tem sorte, né, Lucy? – Han murmurou. Impressionante como ele conseguia fazer piada com a própria sentença de morte. C3PO prosseguiu:

\-- Serão levados para o Mar das Dunas e lançados ao Poço de Crackoon, ninho do todo-poderoso Sarlack...

\-- Não parece tão ruim.

\-- No estômago dele encontrarão uma nova definição de dor e sofrimento, enquanto estiverem sendo digeridos por mil anos.

Chewie gritou em protesto. Dessa vez Han não disfarçou o medo.

\-- Pode pular essa parte, tá?

\-- Devia ter negociado, Jabba – Lucy lançou a ele um olhar de desprezo. Jabba apenas riu e gesticulou para seus lacaios.

\-- Tragam-na para mim – Han e Chewie foram levados embora, enquanto Lucy foi empurrada para frente até seu rosto ficar a centímetros do Hutt. Jabba lambeu os lábios obscenamente – Vai aprender a me apreciar, mulher Jedi.


	3. O fim de Jabba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy e Leia estão presas com Jabba e Han e Chewie estão a caminho de sua execução. Como a jovem Jedi Skywalker vai salvar todos do Hutt?

Um grupo de dançarinas ajudou Lucy a tirar a roupa de Jedi e a vestiu com uma roupa mínima de escrava, depois os guardas a acorrentaram a Jabba, do lado oposto a Leia no trono.

Lucy também sentia-se humilhada naquela posição, e tentou se lembrar de algum momento anterior que pudesse ter sido pior. Quase ser esmagada no compactador de lixo, ter perdido a mão... Pouca coisa se equiparava àquilo.

Agora estavam na balsa de Jabba, a caminho do poço do Sarlack, e parte de Lucy queria simplesmente cortar a larva gigante com o sabre de luz, como ela sabia que Leia também queria, mas precisava conter essa vontade. Se ela quisesse que o plano desse certo, precisava manter suas emoções sob controle por um pouco mais de tempo.

Leia lançava olhares preocupados a ela, que respondia com uma expressão confiante, transmitindo o pensamento de que estava tudo sob controle, e acabaria logo.

Quando a balsa de Jabba alcançou o ninho do Sarlack, os prisioneiros partiram em pequenas barcas até o poço, e o Hutt permitiu que Lucy observasse pela janela, para que contemplasse o destino dos amigos.

\-- Não se afaste muito, minha Jedi – ele disse, em completo deleite.

Estava uma festa ali dentro, com R2 servindo bebidas aos presentes já embriagados. Ele apitou preocupado ao avistar Lucy, e ela fez um gesto discreto para que esperasse.

\-- Vítimas do poderoso Sarlack, sua excelência espera que morram honradamente – C3PO anunciou num autofalante – Mas se algum de vocês quiser implorar por misericórdia, o grande Jabba o Hutt atenderá às suas súplicas.

\-- C3PO, diga a essa coisa viscosa, asquerosa, cheia de vermes e gorda que nós não vamos lhe dar este prazer!– Han gritou de volta – Não é?

\-- Jabba, é a sua última chance – Lucy voltou para diante do trono – Nos liberte, ou morre.

O Hutt bufou com desdém e ordenou que Han fosse lançado ao poço.

R2 agora estava do lado do trono. Uma escotilha em seu domo se abriu e um sabre de luz saiu voando para a mão de Lucy. A lâmina esmeralda cortou sua corrente e a de Leia com um movimento rápido.

Lucy pulou atrás de Jabba, seguida por Leia, e posicionou o sabre em frente à sua garganta asquerosa.

\-- Você vai nos libertar agora, Jabba – a princesa ordenou com toda a sua autoridade natural – Diga a seus guardas para soltarem Han e Chewie agora mesmo.

\-- E devolverem nossas roupas – Lucy acrescentou, mas Leia não tinha terminado ainda.

\-- E você, nem nenhum de seus lacaios nunca mais vai se aproximar de qualquer membro da Aliança.

Jabba estava muito furioso, mas fez o que foi mandado. Lucy olhou pela janela e confirmou que seus amigos foram libertados, mas ao fazer isso baixou a guarda por um instante, e Jabba percebeu.

A um grito do Hutt, os guardas apontaram suas armas para Lucy e abriram fogo. Ela rebateu os disparos com o sabre de volta para os atiradores.

Lá fora, na barca sobre o ninho do sarlack, os guardas atacaram Han e Chewie. Lando abandonou seu disfarce em defesa de seus amigos e devolveu o fogo.

Leia, ainda perto de Jabba, não ficou parada também. Agarrou um pedaço de cano e bateu no painel de controle. As luzes piscaram e as janelas fecharam, deixando o sabre verde e disparos ocasionais de blasters como únicas fontes de iluminação.

Não precisava se preocupar com Lucy, uma Jedi não precisava de olhos para ver.

Enquanto a lesma gigante continuava a bradar ordens para matar a Jedi, a princesa jogou sua corrente sobre o pescoço do Hutt e a puxou com toda a força.

A essa altura Lucy conseguira derrubar todos os guardas corajosos o bastante para enfrenta-la no escuro, e os demais fugiram desesperados. Mas ainda havia problemas lá fora; Lando, Han e Chewie não conseguiam rebater todos os tiros. Lucy abriu um buraco na janela fechada e atirou com o blaster de um dos guardas caídos em todos nas outras barcas que atacassem seus amigos.

A maior ameaça, entretanto, era o canhão no convés de cima. Lucy teria que subir até lá e desativá-lo.

\-- Vai! – Leia gritou – Eu já te alcanço!

Ela continuou a puxar a corrente até Jabba parar de se contorcer, enquanto Lucy saía da sala. Leia desceu do trono e seguiu para o convés de cima, mas não antes de tomar suas roupas de outra escrava que acabara de chegar e contemplava o cenário apavorada.

R2 seguiu atrás dela após salvar C3PO de ter os olhos arrancados pelo macaco-lagarto kowakiano risonho.

Lucy rebateu os disparos dos guardas com o sabre e derrubou o homem que atirava com o canhão contra a barca, que Lando manobrava para longe do poço. Ela pensou ter visto Boba Fett cair lá dentro.

Enquanto ainda combatia outros lacaios, Lucy viu Leia chegar e instruiu:

\-- O canhão! Aponte para o convés!

Um tiro acertou a mão de Lucy, mas foi na mão protética. Doeu, mas não o suficiente para pará-la, nem comprometeu suas funções, então pôde revidar.

Leia posicionara o canhão, pronto para atirar. Lucy cortou um dos cabos do convés e estendeu a mão para ela.

\-- Vamos.

Foi como uma repetição da Estrela da Morte; Leia se agarrou a Lucy com toda a força e as duas voaram para a barca onde os meninos esperavam.

\-- Vamos embora, não esqueçam os droides.

\-- Vamos lá – Lando sorriu e manobrou o transporte. Han tirou seu casaco e cobriu os ombros de Leia, e Lucy se apressou em vestir novamente o robe preto.

Às suas costas, a balsa de Jabba explodiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi meu presente de Natal para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado. Voltarei a postar depois do dia 25
> 
> Feliz Natal para todos


	4. O Adeus de Yoda e o Outro Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Com o resgate de Han bem sucedido e a ameaça de Jabba eliminada, os rebeldes devem voltar à Aliança, mas antes Lucy precisa visitar seu velho mestre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi de novo, pessoal. Tiveram um bom Natal?
> 
> Conforme o prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo

A X-wing de Lucy seguiu na direção oposta à da Falcon quando deixaram a atmosfera de Tatooine. Lucy sentia-se muito mais confortável agora, de volta ao macacão laranja de piloto.

\-- Encontro vocês na frota – ela informou aos amigos pelo comunicador. Leia respondeu:

\-- Depressa. A Aliança já deve estar reunida.

\-- Está bem.

\-- Lucy, obrigado. Obrigado por me salvar – era Han – Agora eu que estou te devendo uma.

Lucy sorriu. Salvar a vida um do outro estava virando rotina.

R2 apitou atrás da cabine.

\-- Sim, R2, estamos indo para o sistema Dagobah – ela calçou a luva na mão direita. Viu que o ferimento de blaster deixara alguns fios expostos, mas nada que precisasse consertar agora, não era urgente – Vou pagar uma promessa, a um velho amigo.

***

Os guardas de vermelho postaram-se ao lado da rampa da nave do imperador quando esta pousou no hangar da nova Estrela da Morte. Darth Vader dobrou o joelho para a figura de capuz preto, que ordenou:

\-- Levante-se meu amigo – os dois caminharam lado a lado.

\-- A Estrela da Morte estará pronta no prazo.

\-- Trabalhou bem, lorde Vader. E agora sinto que deseja continuar a sua busca pela jovem Skywalker.

\-- Sim, mestre – Vader assentiu após um momento de hesitação.

\-- Paciência, meu amigo. Com o tempo, ela irá procura-lo, e nessa hora, você deve trazê-la para mim. Ela se tornou forte. Somente juntos poderemos trazê-la para o lado sombrio da Força.

\-- Assim será.

\-- Tudo está acontecendo como eu previ – o imperador pontuou a frase com uma risada maligna desagradável.

***

Lucy encontrou Yoda num estado muito mais fragilizado do que quando o deixara. Parecia que tinha envelhecido anos durante os meses em que não se viram; apoiava-se na sua bengala com o corpo trêmulo, tossia e respirava pesadamente, como se cada inspiração fosse um esforço.

\-- Essa cara que faz você – ele percebeu que ela o encarava – Tão velho pareço para jovens olhos?

\-- Não, claro que não – Lucy mentiu educadamente, mas Yoda não caiu nessa.

\-- Mas pareço. Mas... mas pareço. Doente estou. Velho e fraco. Quando 900 anos você tem, ter aparência boa difícil é – ele riu, ainda preservava seu senso de humor – Logo descansar vou eu, sim, para sempre dormir. Direito eu tenho.

\-- Mestre Yoda, não pode morrer.

\-- Poderoso com a Força eu sou, mas – Yoda sentou na cama, entregando a bengala a Lucy para se deitar, e ela ajudou a cobri-lo com o lençol – O crepúsculo sobre mim está. Logo a noite chegar vai. Assim o caminho da vida é. O caminho da Força.

\-- Preciso da sua ajuda. Eu voltei para completar o treinamento.

\-- Não treinamento necessita. Você já sabe tudo que saber precisava.

\-- Então eu sou uma Jedi – Lucy contemplou o que as palavras dele significavam.

Yoda tossiu.

\-- Não ainda. Uma coisa falta – ele olhou para ela com olhos cansados – Vader. Você precisa Vader enfrentar. Só então você uma Jedi será. E enfrentá-lo você irá.

Não havia melhor hora de perguntar do que agora, apesar do medo da resposta. Lucy perguntou:

\-- Mestre Yoda, Darth Vader é meu pai?

\-- Descansar preciso – o pequeno mestre virou-se de lado, dando as costas a ela – Descansar.

\-- Yoda, eu tenho que saber – Lucy insistiu. Parte dela ainda se negava a acreditar, e precisava da confirmação de outra pessoa, uma que conhecesse o passado de sua família.

\-- Seu pai ele é – Yoda respondeu sem olhar para ela – Disse a você, ele?

\-- Disse.

\-- Inesperado isso é. E lamentável.

\-- Lamentável que eu saiba a verdade?

\-- Não – ele virou-se de novo para encará-la – Lamentável que enfrentá-lo você tenha, com incompleto treinamento. E pronta para isso você não estava.

\-- Eu sinto muito.

\-- Lembrar deve. O poder de um Jedi da Força flui. Mas cuidado. Raiva, medo, agressão ao lado sombrio da Força levam. Uma vez que pelo caminho sombrio desça, para sempre dominar seu destino irá.

“Lucy, não subestime os poderes do imperador, ou o mesmo destino do seu pai terá”

“Lucy, quando ido tiver eu, a última Jedi você será... Lucy, a Força corre poderosa em sua família. Passe adiante o que aprendeu”

Ele inspirou com mais dificuldade dessa vez. Falar tanto devia estar exaurindo-o, mas Yoda ainda não tinha terminado. Sua voz era um sussurro ao falar suas últimas palavras, cada uma um esforço maior.

\-- Existe outro... Skywalker...

Lucy não tinha certeza se entendera o que ele queria dizer, mas o mestre deitou a cabeça, os olhos fechados, e ela soube que ele se fora. Seu corpo desapareceu assim como fizera Ben, deixando as roupas vazias sobre a pequena cama.

O fogo da lareira se apagou quando Lucy deixou a casa, agora vazia, uma visão muito triste. Ela voltou para a X-wing, sua mente ainda anestesiada por tudo que ouvira.

\-- Eu não posso, R2 – disse ao astromech – Eu não posso ir sozinha.

_Yoda estará sempre com você._

\-- Obi-Wan! – o fantasma envolto em luz azul se aproximava calmamente, em total contraste com como Lucy se sentia – Por que não me contou? Você me disse que Vader traiu e assassinou meu pai.

\-- Seu pai foi seduzido pelo lado sombrio da Força. Deixou de ser Anakin Skywalker e se tornou Darth Vader. Quando isso aconteceu, o homem bom que seu pai era foi destruído. Portanto, eu lhe disse a verdade. Num certo ponto de vista.

\-- Um certo ponto de vista? – Lucy repetiu incrédula. Obi-Wan sentou-se numa raiz.

\-- Lucy, você vai descobrir que muitas das verdades a que nos apegamos dependem muito do nosso ponto de vista. Anakin era um bom amigo – ele fez uma pausa na qual Lucy se sentou a seu lado e prosseguiu – Quando o conheci, seu pai já era um grande piloto, mas eu fiquei espantado com o poder da Força nele, então decidi treiná-lo para ser um Jedi. Pensei que poderia instruí-lo tão bem quanto Yoda. Eu errei.

\-- Ainda há bondade nele – Lucy se pegou repetindo as palavras que ouvira da mãe em seu sonho.

\-- Ele é mais máquina do que homem agora. Deformado e mau.

\-- Não vou conseguir, Ben.

\-- Não pode fugir do seu destino. Você deve enfrentar Darth Vader outra vez.

\-- Mas não posso matar meu próprio pai – Lucy não achava que conseguiria. Se ele realmente fora um homem bom, o pai do qual ela ouvira falar e que um dia sonhara orgulhar, havia a chance de que pudesse voltar a ser.

\-- Então o imperador já venceu. Você era nossa esperança – Obi-Wan disse com tristeza. Lucy mexeu no rabo-de-cavalo distraidamente por um momento, e se lembrou das últimas palavras do pequeno mestre.

\-- Yoda falou em outro.

\-- O “outro” é a sua irmã gêmea.

Aquilo foi uma surpresa, e difícil de acreditar.

\-- Mas eu não tenho irmã.

\-- Para protegê-los do imperador, seu pai não soube do nascimento de vocês dois. O imperador sabia, como eu, que se Anakin tivesse filhos, seriam uma ameaça para ele. Essa é a razão por que sua irmã permaneceu no anonimato.

\-- Leia – a resposta veio clara como água à mente de Lucy – Leia é minha irmã.

\-- Sua perspicácia é excelente – Obi-Wan sorriu – Enterre seus sentimentos bem fundo, Lucy. Eles lhe dão mérito, mas podem vir a ser úteis ao imperador.

Lucy assentiu lentamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, o momento da revelação de Leia é um dos meus momentos preferidos de O Retorno de Jedi. Agora Lucy sabe que não é a única filha de Anakin, uma descoberta que fará toda a diferença quando enfrentar o pai


	5. A Nova Estrela da Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inicia-se a missão da lua de Endor. O satélite florestal reserva alguns desafios desagradáveis para os rebeldes. E uma adorável surpresa

De volta à frota rebelde, Lucy chegou a tempo de se voluntariar para a missão à lua de Endor com Han. Ele recrutava pessoal para sua tripulação, Chewie e Leia foram os primeiros a se candidatar.

\-- Eu estou com você também – Lucy entrou na sala de guerra com esse anúncio. Leia a recebeu com um abraço e reparou em sua expressão.

\-- O que foi?

\-- Pergunte-me outra hora.

A pequena nave deixou a frota e seguiu para a órbita de Endor, ocupada por naves imperiais e a nova Estrela da Morte, ainda incompleta.

Han transmitiu o código de acesso para passarem, falando com muita confiança que ia funcionar, mas todos sentiam o mesmo terror mudo. Um dos destroieres chamou a atenção de Lucy, ela sentiu uma presença familiar, um vórtice de energia sombria.

\-- Vader está naquela nave.

\-- Não fica nervosa, Lucy. Tem muitas naves de comando – Han pediu.

Após alguns instantes angustiantemente longos, a voz do oficial imperial perguntou qual era a carga para a lua florestal de Endor, depois mais um pouco de silêncio.

Lucy sentia Vader, e sabia que ele podia sentir sua presença também. Ele a procurava, sabia que estava ali, e com um simples comando seu, a nave seria interceptada e levada para o interior de um daqueles destroieres. E se ele descobrisse sobre Leia também?

\-- Estou pondo a missão em perigo. Eu não devia ter vindo.

\-- É a sua imaginação, garota. Que é isso, Lucy, vamos manter o otimismo – apesar dessas palavras, a ausência de resposta começou a deixá-lo ansioso também – Eles não vão cair nessa, Chewie.

Então enfim veio a permissão para continuar. Han sorriu.

\-- Tá vendo? Não disse que ia funcionar? Viu, filha? Moleza.

Lucy não tinha tanta certeza, não devia ter sido tão fácil assim. Vader sabia de sua presença, mas a deixou passar. Deixou passar a oportunidade de capturá-la. O que ele pretendia?

***

No solo da lua, o grupo de rebeldes em roupas camufladas se aproximou do gerador do escudo. Han e Chewie foram na frente para derrubar dois scout troopers.

Sua aproximação furtiva falhou, e Lucy e Leia correram para interceptar outros antes que chamassem reforços.

\-- Ali! Tem mais dois! – Leia apontou.

\-- Eu vi.. Leia, espere! – Lucy não teve opção senão montar atrás dela na speederbike, e as duas saíram em disparada pela floresta.

A bike de Leia alcançou um dos scout troopers. Lucy pulou para a dele e o empurrou para fora.

Só havia um à frente agora, mas outros dois surgiram por trás e atingiram Lucy.

\-- Vá atrás daquele, eu cuido desses – ela instruiu Leia. Lucy reduziu a velocidade até ser ultrapassada pelos scout troopers e abriu fogo.

Um deles se desviou da trilha e explodiu contra uma árvore.

Lucy se emparelhou com o outro e bateu a speederbike contra a dele. O scout trooper bateu de volta, até os dois veículos ficarem presos um ao outro pela frente.

Lucy sabia que uma batida era iminente, e saltou da bike. O scout trooper conseguiu se livrar e deu a volta, disparando contra ela. Lucy desviou com o sabre e cortou a frente da speederbike, que girou descontroladamente até colidir com uma árvore.

Ofegante, mas aliviada, Lucy voltou aonde deixara os outros.

\-- Lucy! – Han a recebeu com um sorriso aliviado – Cadê a Leia?

\-- O quê? Ela não voltou?

\-- Vocês estavam juntos.

\-- Nos separamos. É melhor procurá-la.

Ela, Han e Chewie se separaram dos demais rebeldes para fazer a busca.

***

Vader estava de volta à sala do trono da Estrela da Morte. O imperador estranhou sua presença ali, contra suas ordens.

\-- Eu mandei que ficasse na nave de comando.

\-- Uma pequena força rebelde atravessou o escudo e pousou em Endor.

\-- Sim, eu sei.

\-- Minha filha está com eles.

\-- Tem certeza?

\-- Eu a senti – Vader estava certo que Lucy estava ali.

\-- É estranho. Eu não senti – o velho inclinou-se em seu trono – Será que seus sentimentos neste caso estão claros, lorde Vader?

\-- Estão bem claros, mestre.

\-- Então deve ir para a lua e esperar por ela.

\-- Ela virá a mim.

\-- Eu já previ isso. A compaixão dela por você será sua ruína. Ela virá até você, e você a trará para mim – o imperador sorriu malevolamente.

\-- Assim será – Vader fez uma mesura.

***

Lucy encontrou o capacete de Leia, e Han os restos destruídos da speederbike. Os sensores de R2 não encontraram vestígios dela nas proximidades.

Chewie de repente rugiu e correu para o meio das árvores, olhando desejoso para um animal morto covenientemente espetado num pedaço de madeira.

\-- Chewie, espere, NÃO! – Lucy correu para impedi-lo, mas era tarde demais. Todos foram suspensos do chão numa rede de cipós.

\-- Olha, valeu, Chewie – Han resmungou, mal-humorado – Que lindo, Chewie. Sempre pensando com o estômago.

\-- Querem parar com isso? Vamos pensar num meio de sair desse troço – Lucy se contorceu desconfortavelmente, as pernas erguidas na altura de sua cabeça – Han, dá para pegar meu sabre de luz?

Antes que ele conseguisse alcançar a arma, Lucy pensou ter ouvido um barulho semelhante a uma serra, e C3PO falando:

\-- R2, eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, é uma queda muito grande.

Todos despencaram no chão, e se viram cercados por criaturas pequenas e peludas. Lucy as achou fofas, como miniaturas de wookies. Aparentemente não gostavam de estranhos, a julgar pelas lanças que apontaram contra Han, mas começaram a reverenciar C3PO assim que o viram.

\-- Pelo jeito eles pensam que sou uma espécie de deus.

Lucy reprimiu um sorriso debochado, afinal quem poderia colocar C3PO no patamar divino? Han sugeriu:

\-- Então por que você não usa sua influência divina e tira a gente dessa?

\-- Queira me perdoar, general Solo, mas não seria apropriado.

\-- Apropriado? – Han repetiu incrédulo. Lucy reprimiu uma risada dessa vez, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

\-- É contra minha programação bancar uma divindade – C3PO explicou.

\-- Seu... – Han sacou o blaster e os nativos apontaram as lanças em defesa de seu “deus”. Han imediatamente se acalmou – Foi mal, pessoal. Que é isso, ele é meu amigão.


	6. Lucy e Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na vila dos Ewoks, os rebeldes reencontram Leia e ganham alguns aliados inesperados
> 
> Mas não há tempo de comemorar, a batalha final se aproxima, e chegou a hora de Lucy revelar uma difícil verdade à princesa

A vila dos ewoks ficava no alto das árvores. Era impressionante como eles conseguiram transportar C3PO, sentado num trono, bem como seus prisioneiros amarrados para o meio da vila.

Eles foram posicionados acima do que parecia lenha para fogueiras. Han comentou:

\-- Estou com um mau pressentimento.

C3PO traduziu o que o chefe da vila comunicou.

\-- Parece que vocês serão o prato principal no banquete em minha homenagem.

Os pequenos nativos começaram a preparar a lenha. Num momento uma figura maior saiu de uma das casas, usando um vestido de peles e cabelo trançado.

\-- Leia! – Lucy exclamou.

\-- Leia! – Han ecoou. A princesa pediu a C3PO que eles fossem soltos, mas o que o droide dourado disse pareceu só deixou os ewoks mais apressados em cozinhar os prisioneiros.

Lucy teve uma ideia.

\-- C3PO, diga que se não fizerem o que mandou, você irá se zangar e usar sua mágica.

\-- Mas madame Lucy, que mágica?

\-- Apenas diga.

C3PO obedeceu, mas os pequenos nativos não acreditaram. Tudo bem, Lucy contava com isso.

Ela se concentrou e levantou o trono com C3PO ainda sentado nele. O droide gritou apavorado, só não menos assustado que os ewoks, que gritaram apavorados e imediatamente libertaram os prisioneiros.

Mais tarde, os ewoks se reuniram, curiosos, na cabana principal para ouvir a história dos heróis da Aliança Rebelde contra o Império, narrada por C3PO com direito a efeitos sonoros.

Os ewoks fêmeas trançaram o cabelo de Lucy como fizeram com o de Leia. Com exceção da cor do cabelo e dos olhos, a jovem reparou que as duas tinham semelhanças físicas, algo que nunca prestara muita atenção antes.

Quando C3PO terminou sua narração, ocasionalmente acompanhada pelos sons de tiros de blaster ou da respiração de Darth Vader, o líder da vila falou, e o droide anunciou orgulhoso:

\-- Que ótimo. Nós agora fazemos parte da tribo!

\-- Tudo que eu sempre quis – Han deu uma risada desconfortável enquanto todas as criaturinhas explodiam em brados de alegria e o abraçavam.

Começou uma festa, mas Lucy não estava no clima para participar. Ela silenciosamente deixou a cabana, mas Leia viu o que ela fazia e saiu para encontrá-la do lado de fora pouco depois.

\-- Lucy, qual é o problema? – quando fizer essa pergunta na frota, ela mesma dissera que perguntasse mais tarde, quando estavam com a frota. Talvez agora fosse a melhor hora.

A princesa viu que Lucy remexia um colar entre os dedos quando se voltou para ela. Desde que as duas se conheciam a jovem Jedi tinha aquele colar, e pensando nisso agora, Leia percebia que ela vinha mexendo e olhando para aquele pingente mais vezes desde Bespin.

\-- Leia, o que você lembra da sua mãe? A verdadeira? – Lucy perguntou de repente.

\-- Só um pouco. Eu era pequena quando ela morreu.

\-- Do que você lembra? – ela insistiu.

\-- Só algumas imagens. Sensações.

\-- Diga-me.

\-- Ela era muito bonita, gentil, mas... triste. Por que está perguntando?

\-- Eu não me lembro nada da minha mãe – ela admitiu, apertando o colar na mão – Eu não a conheci.

\-- Lucy, por que está perguntando?

\-- Vader está aqui, agora, nessa lua.

\-- Como sabe? – Leia franziu a testa. Ela nunca vira Lucy daquele jeito.

\-- Eu sinto a presença dele. Ele veio atrás de mim. Eu sinto quando ele está perto, é por isso que tenho que ir. Quanto mais eu ficar aqui, pior para o grupo e nossa missão. Eu tenho que enfrentá-lo.

\-- Por quê? – Leia não entendeu. Lucy baixou o olhar. Agora era a hora de admitir a verdade para ela, por mais terrível que fosse.

\-- Ele é meu pai.

Lucy olhou para Leia, cuja expressão misturava incredulidade e horror.

\-- Seu pai?

\-- E tem mais. Não vai ser fácil para você ouvir isso, mas é preciso. Se eu não voltar, você é a única esperança da Aliança.

\-- Lucy, não fale assim. Você tem um poder que eu não entendo e que jamais terei.

\-- Está enganada, Leia. Você também tem esse poder. Na hora certa, aprenderá a usá-lo como eu. A Força é poderosa em minha família. Meu pai a tem, eu a tenho, e... a minha irmã também.

Os olhos de Leia se arregalaram com a chegada da verdade.

\-- É. É você, Leia.

\-- Eu sei – ela baixou o olhar – De alguma forma, eu sempre soube.

\-- Então sabe por que tenho que enfrentá-lo.

\-- Não! – ela exclamou – Lucy, fuja. Para bem longe. Se ele pode sentir sua presença, então saia daqui. Eu gostaria de ir com você.

\-- Não, você não. Você sempre foi forte.

\-- Mas por que tem que enfrentá-lo?

\-- Porque existe bondade nele, eu senti. Ele não vai me entregar ao imperador, eu posso salvá-lo, posso devolvê-lo ao lado bom – não havia muita confiança em Leia sobre o que Lucy dizia – Eu tenho que tentar.

Lucy deu um beijo no rosto de Leia, e pôs em sua mão o amuleto de japor. Sentia que devia pertencer a ela, pois se Lucy era filha de seu pai, Anakin Skywalker, Leia com certeza era filha de sua mãe.

A jovem Jedi deixou a irmã e partiu da vila dos ewoks, desaparecendo na escuridão da floresta.


	7. O encontro com o pai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy se entregou ao Império, finalmente encontrando seu pai, que ainda espera salvar.
> 
> Vader, no entanto, não compartilha da visão otimista da Jedi.

Quando Lucy chegou à base imperial e entregou-se em rendição, o processo foi muito simples. Algemaram seus pulsos, tomaram seu sabre de luz, fizeram perguntas sobre outros rebeldes e a conduziram para um elevador, os stormtroopers sempre atentos a qualquer movimento seu.

Ela sabia o que a esperava quando chegassem a seu destino. Ou melhor, quem.

\-- Esta é a rebelde que se rendeu a nós – o comandante informou quando saiu do elevador – Embora ela negue, suspeito que haja outros, e solicito permissão para realizar uma busca na área. Ela estava armada apenas com isto.

Vader mal prestara atenção ao que ele dizia, sua máscara voltada na direção de Lucy, que devolveu o olhar sem demonstrar medo, apesar da força esmagadoramente opressiva de sua presença. Por fim o lorde Sith pegou o sabre de luz.

\-- Bom trabalho, comandante. Agora saia, realize a busca e traga para mim os companheiros dela.

O comandante e os stormtroopers voltaram ao elevador. Sozinho com Lucy, Vader informou:

\-- O imperador está à sua espera.

\-- Eu sei, pai – ela respondeu calmamente. Ele não conseguiu esconder alguma surpresa pelo tratamento.

\-- Então você aceitou a verdade.

\-- Eu aceitei a verdade que um dia você foi Anakin Skywalker, meu pai.

\-- Esse nome não significa mais nada para mim – Vader apontou o sabre para ela com severidade, como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança. Lucy não se intimidou.

\-- É o nome do seu verdadeiro eu. Apenas se esqueceu dele. Eu sei que ainda há bondade em você. O imperador não conseguiu extraí-la totalmente – ela deu-lhe as costas e se debruçou num balcão – É por isso que não pôde me destruir, e é por isso que não vai me levar até ele.

Às suas costas um sabre de luz se acendeu. Vader contemplava a lâmina verde.

\-- Estou vendo que fez um outro sabre de luz. Suas habilidades estão concretizadas – ele estudou o cabo e desligou a lâmina – Realmente você é poderosa, como o imperador previu.

Lucy voltou-se para o pai. Podia sentir seus sentimentos conflitantes a respeito de leva-la ao mestre; ele podia estar envolto pela raiva e a energia escura do Lado Sombrio, mas havia algo mais escondido no fundo disso tudo. Ele estava admirado com o que a filha realizara, o que se tornara, estava orgulhoso dela.

Anakin ainda existia, e podia ser salvo.

\-- Venha comigo.

\-- Obi-Wan certa vez também pensou assim. Você não conhece o poder do lado sombrio. Eu tenho que obedecer o meu mestre.

\-- Eu não vou mudar. E você terá que me matar.

\-- Se este for o seu destino.

Lucy não acreditava no que ouvia, e sabia que ele também não acreditava nas próprias palavras.

\-- Ouça seus sentimentos, pai, não pode fazer isso. Eu sinto seu conflito, liberte-se desse ódio.

\-- Agora já é muito tarde para mim, filha – Vader fez um gesto com a mão e uma porta se abriu para dois stormtroopers – O imperador vai lhe mostrar a verdadeira natureza da Força. Ele é o seu mestre agora.

Lucy o encarou decepcionada, e balançou a cabeça.

\-- Então meu pai está mesmo morto.

Ela acompanhou tranquilamente os stormtroopers para o elevador. Vader não os seguiu imediatamente; em vez disso pôs-se a contemplar a mata de Endor abaixo, apertando com mais força o sabre de luz.

Sua filha era muito parecida com ele fisicamente, mas era claro que tinha o coração da mãe. Padme também acreditara que havia bondade nele, até o final. Uma pena que ambas estavam erradas.

***

Tanto Lucy quanto Vader permaneceram em silêncio durante toda a viagem de Endor para a Estrela da Morte.

Os dois entraram em um turboelevador para uma área restrita, a sala do trono do imperador. A sala era ampla e mal iluminada, principalmente diante do trono, onde repousava a figura encapuzada que oprimia a galáxia há mais de vinte anos.

\-- Bem-vinda, jovem Skywalker. Não precisa mais disso – com um movimento de seu dedo, as algemas de Lucy se abriram e caíram no chão – ele dispensou os guardas e sorriu para Lucy – Estou ansioso para completar seu treinamento. Com o tempo você me chamará de mestre.

\-- Está muito enganado. Não vai me converter como fez com meu pai.

\-- Oh, não, minha jovem Jedi – Palpatine se levantou do trono e se aproximou de Lucy – Vai ver que é você quem está enganada, sobre muitas e muitas coisas.

Vader estendeu o braço para o mestre.

\-- O sabre de luz dela.

\-- Ah, sim, a arma de um Jedi. Muito parecida com a de seu pai. Agora já deve saber que seu pai não pode mais sair do lado sombrio – o sorriso do velho era perturbador – O mesmo acontecerá com você.

\-- Errou. Em breve, irei morrer, e você vai comigo.

O imperador riu.

\-- Talvez se refira ao iminente ataque de sua frota rebelde. Sim, eu lhe garanto que aqui estamos bem protegidos de seus amigos.

Ele estava falando... o que ele sabia? Lucy perdeu seu controle para o medo por um instante, mas rapidamente se recuperou.

\-- Seu excesso de confiança é a sua fraqueza.

\-- E sua fé nos amigos é a sua – Palpatine rebateu. Vader alertou antes que Lucy pudesse responder qualquer coisa:

\-- É inútil resistir, minha filha.

\-- Tudo está acontecendo como eu previ. Seus amigos na lua estão indo para uma armadilha, assim como sua frota rebelde. Fui eu quem deixou que a Aliança soubesse a localização do gerador do escudo de defesa. Ele está bem seguro do seu pobre grupinho. Uma legião inteira de meus melhores soldados espera por eles – o sorriso de triunfo do imperador aumentava a cada palavra, o sorriso de alguém que tinha certeza da vitória – Oh, é uma pena saber que o escudo defletor estará apto a funcionar quando seus amigos chegarem.

O imperador tinha a Aliança prestes a ser esmagada sob sua bota, e Lucy em suas mãos, exatamente onde ele a queria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, o grande momento se aproxima...
> 
> Tiveram um bom Ano Novo? Que 2021 seja melhor do que 2020 (convenhamos, não vai ser uma tarefa tão difícil). 
> 
> Muitas felicidades e mais fanfics para todos!


	8. A tentação do Lado Sombrio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy está sozinha na presença de Vader e do Imperador, que alimenta a raiva da jovem Jedi, empurrando-a cada vez mais para o abismo do Lado Sombrio da Força

\-- Venha, mocinha. Veja você mesma. Daqui você irá testemunhar a destruição final da Aliança e o fim da sua insignificante rebelião.

Lucy avistou as naves da frota rebelde chegarem perto da Estrela da Morte, depois recuarem e serem encurraladas por destroieres imperiais que as esperavam. A frota estava encurralada, cada pequeno flash amarelo que explodia à distância era uma vida que se perdia.

O coração de Lucy se apertou de medo. Qualquer um poderia estar entre aquelas baixas. Lando, Wedge, ou Han e Leia lá embaixo...

Ela olhou para o braço do trono do imperador, onde seu sabre de luz repousava. O homem que fora responsável por tudo de ruim que acontecera em sua vida, desde a corrupção de seu pai, antes mesmo de ela nascer, até a morte de seus tios e o sofrimento de seus amigos.

Um pensamento do que ela poderia fazer passou rapidamente por sua mente.

\-- Você quer isso, não quer? – Palpatine deu tapinhas no cabo do sabre – O ódio está crescendo em você. Pegue sua arma de Jedi, use-a. Eu estou desarmado. Golpeie-me com ela e atenda sua raiva.

Lucy de fato estava com raiva, mas fazer o que ele queria estava fora de cogitação. Ela deu-lhe as costas, mas o velho não parou de falar.

\-- A cada minuto que passa, mais você se torna minha serva.

\-- Não – Lucy falou com determinação, olhando nos olhos dele, mas não o convenceu.

\-- É inevitável. É o seu destino. Você, como seu pai, agora é MINHA.

***

O coração de Lucy se apertava mais e mais a cada explosão ao longe, mais uma vida perdida. Ela cerrou os punhos para conter o tremor que a tomava.

\-- Como você pode ver, minha jovem aprendiz, seus amigos fracassaram. Agora conheça o enorme poder de fogo desta estação bélica super bem equipada – Palpatine acionou o comlink – Pode abrir fogo, comandante.

Lucy não entendeu. A estação não estava funcional ainda... certo?

Toda a Estrela da Morte estremeceu quando um disparo verde brilhou e explodiu um dos cruzadores rebeldes.

Lucy ofegou. A frota teria que recuar, não tinham como enfrentar tal poder de fogo, mas os destroieres não permitiriam que escapassem. Mais e mais naves rebeldes caíram, sem saída.

\-- Sua frota está perdida, e seus amigos na lua de Endor não sobreviverão. Não há nenhuma saída, minha jovem aprendiz.

Força, como Lucy queria que aquele velho calasse a boca, só a estava deixando mais furiosa, o que era exatamente o que ele queria.

Ela olhou para o pai, completamente impassível ao lado do mestre. Parte dela agora desejava gritar para ele que sua outra filha estava na superfície de Endor, prestes a morrer pelas mãos do seu querido Império, mas não podia expor Leia a ele.

\-- A Aliança morrerá, assim como seus amigos.

Lucy nunca sentira tanta raiva. Ela olhou de novo para o sabre, aquele mesmo pensamento se repetindo.

\-- Ótimo. Eu posso sentir seu ódio – Palpatine fechou os olhos, desfrutando cada segundo – Estou desprotegido. Pegue sua arma, golpeie-me com toda a fúria e a sua viagem rumo ao lado sombrio estará completa.

Desviar o olhar dele de novo não funcionou. Lucy sabia que era o que ele queria, mas não conseguiu mais conter sua raiva. Ela girou nos calcanhares, chamou o sabre e o desceu contra o sabre vermelho de Vader, para o deleite do imperador.

Lucy atacou Vader com raiva, e Vader se defendia sem grande esforço, mas com mais cuidado do que em Bespin. Chegando na beira da escada, Lucy o chutou, e o lorde Sith caiu deitado abaixo.

\-- Ótimo. Use seus sentimentos agressivos, mocinha. Deixe o ódio fluir em você.

Lucy desligou o sabre. Agora que extravasara parte de sua raiva, percebia seu erro. Vader a contemplava de baixo.

\-- Obi-Wan lhe ensinou bem.

\-- Não lutarei com você – ela desligou o sabre. Ela não podia se permitir outro deslize, principalmente se fazer aquilo atenderia ao desejo do Imperador.

Vader subiu as escadas calmamente e parou diante da jovem.

\-- Você foi imprudente ao baixar suas defesas!

O duelo recomeçou, Lucy dessa vez na defensiva. Ela saltou para trás e pousou numa passarela. Sua percepção não a enganara, ela sentira o tumulto no interior dele, a pequena luz brilhando solitária em meio ao turbilhão negro que era sua alma.

\-- Seus pensamentos o traem, pai. Eu sinto a bondade em você, o conflito.

\-- Não existe conflito.

\-- Você já teve outra oportunidade de me matar e não acredito que me destrua agora.

\-- Você subestima o poder do lado sombrio. Se não quer lutar, então irá selar o seu destino!

Ele atirou o sabre em sua direção e acertou a passarela, que desabou levando Lucy junto. Ao fundo, Palpatine gargalhava.

***

\-- Você não vai poder se esconder para sempre, Lucy.

\-- Não vou lutar com você – ela se encolheu em seu esconderijo. Agora agradecia pela pouca iluminação do recinto, Vader tinha dificuldades para localizá-la.

\-- Entregue-se ao lado sombrio. É a única maneira de salvar os seus amigos.

O coração de Lucy se apertou e ela se pegou pensando em Lando, Chewie, Han. Leia...

Vader a alcançara na Força, podia sentir seus pensamentos sobre todos eles. Lucy não conseguiu bloqueá-lo, seu poder não se comparava ao dele, e suas garras sondaram a mente da jovem, desenterrando tudo que ela queria manter escondido.

\-- Sim, os seus pensamentos a traem. Seu carinho por eles é forte. Principalmente pela... Irmã! – a surpresa tomou a voz de Vader, seguida pela satisfação – Então você tem uma irmã gêmea. Seus sentimentos agora traíram-na também.

Lucy arregalou os olhos, completamente aterrorizada. Não conseguira proteger seus sentimentos, e Vader descobrira sobre Leia. Agora ele a caçaria como fizera com Lucy, e não ia parar até que ela estivesse em suas garras também.

\-- Obi-Wan foi sábio em ocultá-la de mim. Agora o fracasso dele está completo – a voz do Sith ondulava de prazer – Se você não vier para o lado sombrio, então talvez ela venha.

Não, ele... aquele monstro não ia corromper sua irmã, não ia sequer chegar perto dela.

\-- NÃO – com um grito, Lucy avançou em Vader, golpeando-o com toda a sua fúria. Surpreso com a explosão da menina, ele só conseguiu recuar cada vez mais.

Encurralando-o, Lucy bateu contra o sabre dele, de novo e de novo até cortar fora sua mão direita.

Só então ela parou, e olhou ofegante para um Vader caído, a mão restante erguida debilmente em pedido de rendição. O toco de seu braço decepado não revelava carne queimada, mas fios cortados. Uma mão artificial.

O imperador gargalhava e batia palmas de prazer atrás dela.

\-- Ótimo. Seu ódio tornou você poderosa. Agora complete seu destino e assuma o lugar do seu pai ao meu lado.

Era isso que Palpatine queria o tempo inteiro. Ele desejava que Lucy derrotasse Vader e o matasse, para se tornar sua substituta. Uma nova aprendiz, mais jovem e capaz, para servir ao imperador.

Lucy ergueu a própria mão direita. Ainda podia escutar o rangido das engrenagens por baixo da pele sintética. Uma prótese, igual à de seu pai.

_“Raiva, medo, agressão, do lado sombrio da Força eles estão. Acabar com você ele irá, como fez com o aprendiz de Obi-Wan”_

As palavras de Yoda sobre seu pai voltaram à sua mente. Ela era mais parecida com ele do que podia pensar, e só conseguira se assemelhar mais a ele ao se entregar à raiva.

\-- Nunca – Lucy desligou o sabre e o jogou aos pés do imperador – Eu nunca irei para o lado sombrio. Você falhou, alteza. Eu sou uma Jedi, como meu pai foi antes de mim.

Palpatine olhou para ela com decepção, depois raiva, e fúria.

\-- Então que seja... Jedi.


	9. Anakin Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine condena Lucy a uma morte terrível e agonizante, diante dos olhos de Vader. O que ele fará enquanto vê sua filha ser torturada até a morte pelo seu mestre...?

O imperador se aproximou lentamente de Lucy, as mãos erguidas.

\-- Se você não se converter, então será... destruída.

Um raio disparou de seus dedos e atingiu Lucy. Ela caiu, incapaz de se manter em pé, a dor rapidamente se espalhando da área atingida para todo o corpo.

\-- Jovem tola. Só agora, perto do fim, você entenderá – Palpatine disparou mais raios.

Lucy gritou e caiu deitada no chão. Uma dor excruciante percorria seu corpo, como se seu sangue fervesse dentro das veias, tudo que ela conseguia ver eram os relâmpagos azuis ao seu redor. Sentia cheiro de fumaça também, estaria alucinando por causa da dor ou era sua pele e roupas que queimavam?

A dor parou por um instante para logo em seguida recomeçar. Ela piscou, ofegante, e tentou se erguer de novo, vapor elevando-se de suas vestes.

\-- Suas débeis habilidades não podem competir com o poder do lado sombrio – a voz do imperador soava distante, ou o cérebro de Lucy não processava direito o que ouvia – Vai pagar o preço da sua falta de visão.

Mais raios explodiram em seu corpo. As costas de Lucy se curvaram, ela contorcia e gritava sem parar, lutando para manter a consciência, mas sentia a mente cada vez mais desligada, e temia que não acordaria mais quando apagasse por completo.

Sua visão escurecia, mas ainda conseguiu enxergar entre os relâmpagos que a envolviam que Vader estava de pé novamente, ao lado do mestre, observando a filha ser torturada.

\-- Pai, por favor... – ela implorou para a única pessoa a quem podia recorrer, uma criança assustada em busca do amparo do pai – Ajude-me!

Os raios atravessaram seu corpo dolorosamente, e a jovem gritou até não ter mais voz. Então parou, e a cabeça de Lucy bateu no chão, os pulmões em brasa e o corpo inteiro tremendo descontroladamente.

\-- Agora, jovem Skywalker – o imperador falou com prazer – Vai morrer.

Ela viu o pai por seus olhos enevoados. Ele não ia salvá-la, ninguém ia, ela morreria sozinha ali, na Estrela da Morte, sem poder ver sua irmã ou seus amigos uma última vez.

Mais uma rajada de raios, mais dolorosos que todos os anteriores. Lucy continuou a gritar, sentindo seu corpo inteiro convulsionar e queimar por dentro, e sua vida começar a se apagar.

Com as últimas forças, ela chamou uma última vez:

\-- PAI!

De repente parou. Lucy respirou aliviada e ergueu a cabeça para ver Darth Vader... não, Anakin Skywalker, seu pai, erguer o imperador do chão e o lançar abismo abaixo, direto para o reator. Seus gritos morreram em uma explosão distante que jorrou fumaça azul sobre o corpo caído de Vader.

Palpatine estava morto. Vader matara o imperador para salvá-la, mas pagara um preço alto por isso. Seu respirador chiava fracamente agora, os raios deviam ter danificado os aparelhos de suporte à vida da armadura.

Lucy levantou-se, ainda trêmula, e apoiou o pai em si. Mesmo com aquela máscara, ela sabia que ele olhava para ela aliviado por ter conseguido salvá-la.

\-- Pai – ela sussurrou e pegou sua mão, e ele retribuiu com um fraco aperto.

\-- Lucy – a pequena luz que sentira antes nele agora brilhava forte como um sol, toda a raiva e o conflito desapareceram, deixando apenas amor e certeza – Minha filha... Obrigado por me trazer de volta. Obrigado por não desistir de mim.

Ele era Anakin de novo.

O chão estremeceu embaixo dos dois. Pela Força, a frota devia ter conseguido invadir a Estrela da Morte! Então era uma questão de tempo para toda a estação ter o mesmo destino que a anterior.

Lucy precisava tirar o pai dali.

***

A suposição de que o lugar estava condenado estava correta, a julgar pelo alarme soando pela estação e os stormtroopers, oficiais e pilotos correndo sem prestar nenhuma atenção em Lucy ou Vader, apoiado em suas costas.

Ele era muito pesado e grande para a jovem, sua armadura um peso ainda maior. Se Lucy não tivesse se fortalecido através da Força, não teria conseguido nem tirá-lo da sala do trono.

Mas até um aumento da resistência física tem suas limitações, e Vader estava enfraquecendo a cada minuto. Num momento ele caiu no chão, e Lucy praticamente o arrastou até uma rampa de embarque.

Ela o ergueu sentado. Ofegava e seus músculos tremiam com o esforço, mas faltava muito pouco para estarem a salvo.

\-- Lucy – Vader chamou – Ajude-me a tirar essa máscara.

\-- Mas você vai morrer.

\-- Nada pode evitar isso agora. Apenas por uma vez, deixe-me olhar para você com meus próprios olhos.

Apesar de tudo, ela assentiu, pois sentiu que a vida dele se esvaía, sabia que não conseguiria a ajuda necessária para salvá-lo a tempo. Lucy retirou cuidadosamente a máscara e contemplou pela primeira vez o rosto de seu pai.

Sua cabeça era careca e de uma pele pálida, quase cinza, e cheia de cicatrizes antigas de queimadura, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Lucy foram os olhos azuis, iguais aos seus.

Vader retribuiu seu olhar surpreso com um débil sorriso.

\-- Agora vá, minha filha. Deixe-me aqui – sua voz era rouca e frágil, o exato oposto da que o modulador da armadura produzia.

\-- Não, você vem comigo. Não vou deixa-lo aqui, eu tenho que salvá-lo.

\-- Você já salvou, Lucy – ele ergueu a mão, e seus dedos enluvados traçaram os contornos do rosto de Lucy com carinho – Você estava certa. Estava certa a meu respeito. Diga à sua irmã que você estava certa.

Ele lutava para manter os olhos abertos, ainda fixos em Lucy.

\-- Pai – Lucy chamou quando ele os fechou, segurando a mão dele contra seu rosto – Eu não vou deixá-lo.

Era tarde demais. Ele caiu para trás, e Lucy não conseguiu segurar o peso de seu corpo. Ela contemplou seu pai morto.

Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha.


	10. Um Funeral para um Herói

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após tudo acabar, Lucy prepara uma cerimônia para se despedir de seu pai, enquanto a Aliança e o resto da galáxia comemoram o fim do Império

Na superfície de Endor, Han e Leia viram a Estrela da Morte explodir numa bola de fogo brilhante.

\-- Garanto que Lucy não estava naquela coisa quando explodiu – Han falou preocupado.

\-- Não estava. Posso sentir – Leia tirou o colar de baixo da roupa, apertando-o com segurança.

Han viu o que ela segurava e reconheceu o amuleto.

\-- Não é o colar da Lucy?

\-- Sim. Pertencia à nossa mãe.

\-- “Nossa” mãe? – o homem ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. Leia sorriu.

\-- Sim. Ela é minha irmã.

Os olhos de Han se arregalaram. Leia riu e puxou o rosto dele para perto do seu, e uma vez que o choque momentâneo passou, os dois trocaram um beijo.

*

A bordo da nave imperial, Lucy deixou o hangar da Estrela da Morte com a explosão bem às suas costas, e seguiu com o resto da frota rebelde para Endor.

Ao anoitecer, Lucy pousou afastada da vila dos ewoks, em uma pequena clareira. Havia uma última coisa a fazer antes de se unir aos outros.

Cortou alguns galhos das árvores com seu sabre de luz e os molhou com o combustível da nave, criando uma pira improvisada, porém apropriada.

O corpo de seu pai desaparecera pouco depois de ele morrer, assim como acontecera com Obi-Wan e Yoda, mas a armadura permanecera, então ela seria cremada em seu lugar.

Era dolorosamente adequado. Anakin Skywalker se elevara em espírito e se tornara um com a Força, e agora tudo que restara fora a armadura de Darth Vader, que seria convertida em cinzas para que qualquer traço do mal que seu pai encarnara desaparecesse da galáxia.

Lucy pôs fogo em um galho e acendeu a pira. As chamas rapidamente se alastraram, iluminando a noite que chegava e destruindo o traje de Darth Vader. Lucy contemplou a armadura negra sendo consumida e a fumaça ascender, como que apagando a existência sombria de Vader e purificando a memória de Anakin Skywalker.

No céu acima, as primeiras estrelas surgiam, mas a noite foi iluminada pelos fogos de artifício coloridos disparados pelas X-wings.

Lucy podia sentir que toda a galáxia comemorava aquele dia, de Coruscant a Tatooine, e ali em Endor, os rebeldes celebravam sua vitória particular com os ewoks.

Fogueiras se espalhavam pela floresta e música preenchia o ar por toda a pequena vila nas árvores. Pilotos trocavam histórias da batalha e até mesmo os oficiais da frota se uniram às pequenas criaturas peludas para dançar.

Quando Lucy chegou na vila dos ewoks, Leia a recebeu com um abraço aliviado.

\-- Eu te amo – a princesa sussurrou no ouvido da irmã. Lucy sussurrou de volta:

\-- Eu também. Leia, eu tinha razão, nosso pai voltou – Leia olhou para ela surpresa – Ele quem matou o imperador, a custo da própria vida. Para me salvar.

A princesa a encarou de olhos arregalados, apertando novamente o colar da mãe entre as mãos. Talvez uma parte dela também estivesse aliviada por saber que seu pai não morrera como um monstro completo.

Han veio dar um abraço em Lucy, para então se entregar aos braços de Leia em seguida.

Wedge, Lando e Chewie também receberam a companheira e se puseram a trocar histórias de batalha, enquanto R2 e C3PO dançavam com os ewoks.

Lucy recostou-se numa árvore e viu logo à frente as formas etéreas de Obi-Wan e Yoda, ao lado de uma nova presença, um rapaz jovem e loiro que sorriu timidamente para os dois mestres e Lucy.

A Jedi retribuiu o sorriso do pai, antes de Leia chama-la para voltar à celebração, e todos se reuniram no centro da festa, o marco inicial da Era da Nova República.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee chegamos ao fim desta saga! Espero que tenham curtido a jornada de Lucy até o fim. Adorei escrevê-la, e vou continuar a trazer fanfics ao AO3
> 
> Descanse em paz, Anakin, eu sempre vou te amar!


End file.
